Voldemort for Minister
by papuruakuma
Summary: Lord Tom Voldemort Riddle aims for the top in the magical world, Minister of Magic. It's simple, he wants to rule. Then came Harry Potter, a humble man working at an orphanage, and Tom's straight road to success curved. AU-story Nice Voldemort, Some Character Bashing (Ginny), Slash or Het, not decided.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. I am only using J.K. Rowling's amazing work for my own pleasure.

Warnings: This is an AU-story, it will not really follow the books. Tom (Voldemort) will be a "good guy". Mostly. His looks will be as he was as a teenager. Only older. Tall, dark and handsome. Yumm.

It will be some violence.

Rating: It will probably be rated M, since I'm a little paranoid...

Pairing: Don't know if it will be a slash or het since this is just the first chapter. But if you have any suggestions, feel free to review or pm me.

Chapter 1 - prolouge

Lord Tom Voldemort Riddle was enjoying a rare quiet stroll through Diagon Alley, glamour firmly in place, while observing the people bustling around. Instead of his dark hair he had short, blond hair and his dark eyes had been turned green. It was the early start of December so many were already getting busy preparing for Christmas. He was slightly amused when a busy wizard ran into him, not even apologizing as he kept running. Tom knew that if he hadn't worn the glamour no one would have dared to run into him as he was one of the candidates in the next year's election of becoming Minister of Magic. He and three others, Rufus Scrimgeour, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Dolores Umbridge, were the top candidates and were right now in an election campaign. Personally he thought that only Shacklebolt was a worthy opponent. Scrimgeour was the current Minister and was trying for a second period. But Tom knew that he was very unpopular after a couple of doubtful regulations, one of them being a restriction of the werewolves and their lives. And Umbridge, Tom shuddered, was only a puppet by some of the oldest and most conservative pureblood families in the magical world. They wanted the power to reinstall a council of sorts, which would hold the power of the magical community. That wasn't a very popular suggestion so Tom wasn't really worried about her either.

"Miss, can you please help me?" Tom was brought out of his musings by a young voice calling out. He turned to the side and watched as a young child in to big clothes tried, rather unsuccessfully, to get the attention of an older woman standing outside a butcher, near a table with meat, sausauges and paté. The child was small and skinny and had black raggedly hair. The Lord could also see dirt on the child's face.

 _An orphan maybe. Poor child._ Tom's thoughts were interrupted when the woman finally got tired of the child she had been ignoring and sneered down at him.

"Go away, I will not give you any food."

"No miss, I just want-"

"Didn't you hear me? Go away." Tom watched as she even gave the child a harsh push, sending the child sprawling to the dirty ground. The older wizard was a little flabbergasted that no one stopped to help the small child and quickly stepped up to help the child. He could see that the boy was holding back tears while he was trying to brush some dirt away from his hands. As the older man sat down next to the child he could see scrapes on one hand and gently took the so small hand in his own. The child startled and looked up at him with wide eyes. He cast a wandless Episkey and watched as the scrapes healed. The child stared down at his hands in wonder and then beamed up at Tom .

"Thank you mister!"

"You are welcome young man."

The boy stood up and brushed his poor excuse of clothing off. He then glared at the woman before he started to look around.

"Are you looking for something?" The child jumped and turned to look at the man again.

"No I'm looking for someone." Tom stared down at the child and held his hand out.

"Well then, shall we look together? What does this someone look like?" The child grabbed his hand, though rather uncertainly, and started to describe the person.

"He has black hair, like really black, and he has big green eyes that Granny says can make any person fall for him. But I don't get how a couple of eyes can make a person fall; that sounds clumsy." Tom snorted.

"Yes indeed, that does sound rather clumsy." The child hummed in agreement. They spent a couple of minutes searching for the person together and just as Voldemort was about to give up this meaningless wandering he heard the child call out.

"Harry!" The child let go of his hand and quickly started running through the crowd and Tom followed, curious to meet this Harry.

"Finn! Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" As Tom broke through the crowd he spotted the small child in the arms of a young man in the middle of the street.

"I lost sight of you and I tried to ask the meat-lady if she saw which way you went but she wouldn't help me. Then she pushed me but the nice mister healed my scrape."

"Your scrape?" the child held up his hand for the young man to see.

"Yeah, but it's healed, look!" As the young man was examining the small hand Tom walked up to them.

"That's the mister!" The boy, Finn, said and turned and pointed towards Tom. Harry followed his finger and smiled as he spotted the older man. He walked up to him and held his hand out.

"Thank you sir."

"No problem, I couldn't just leave the poor boy. And call me Tom." As they shook hands Tom could not help but admire the younger man in front of him. He looked in his early twenties and the top of his head reached Tom's eyes. He had unruly hair that was sticking up a little everywhere and green eyes werem behind a pair of simple glasses.

"Then you may call med Harry. Do you perhaps want some dinner? As a thank you." Before Tom could reply a rumble came from his stomach. Finn tried to keep his giggles in with his hands but he failed while Harry only smiled.

"Yes, thank you. That would be lovely."

…

"You live here?" Tom had stopped just outside a pair of formidable iron gates. On a big sign above the gates it read "Wool's Orphanage" and Tom shuddered. Wool's Orphanage was a familiar place for him; it was where he was born and raised after all. At that time it had been a muggle-orphanage but after the first Wizard War it had been turned into a magical orphange. But he could see and feel a couple of other differences. The biggest one being that it seemed homey. When he grew up the orphanage had been all black and dark, but now he could see that the windows of the old house was emitting soft lights, making it feel warmer. It still had a few broken windows and the roof was missing a lot of its shingles. But the wild garden had been tamed on one side and as they walked to the door Tom could see some swings and a big sandpit. Harry sat Finn down who ran inside, yelling hello to the whole house. The response was immediate. The whole house seemed to shake as Voldemort heard feet thundering down stairs and corridors to reach the front door.

A small girl with long blonde hair came around a corner first, screeching out in delight.

"Finn, Harry; you're back!" She raced towards Harry and threw herself into his waiting arms. Tom watched as more and more children came, all reaching out to Harry. Then one older boy, he might have been around twelve, spotted him.

"Who's that Harry?" As one all the children, it must have been at least thirty of them, turned towards him and Tom gulped.

"Well, his name is Tom and he is here for dinner. He helped Finn."

"He helped Finn?"

"Yes, I kind of lost him and-"

"You. Did. What?" Harry winced when he heard the voice and looked up and Voldemort followed his line of sight. Standing in the corridor was an older woman in her fifties with a young man and a young girl behind her. Neither were familiar to him.

"Martha, how love-"

"Oh hush you. Tell me about this losing Finn part."

"I lost him while we were shopping and-"

"How could you lose him?! He's five! Do you have any idea what could have happened?"

Harry gulped as Martha walked closer and closer.

"Yes, but luckily Tom here found him and together they found me. See Finn's fine, no harm done." Harry quickly picked Finn up and used him as a shield before handing him over to Martha when she held her hands out. She inspected the boy for a few minutes and then sat him down.

"You're lucky Harry that we have a guest. Now give me the food and Amy and I will cook a meal while you and Dennis help the kids wash their hands." Harry quickly nodded, pulled out some carrier bags from his pocket that he enlarged and started to usher the kids up the stairs with Dennis. Tom was about to follow when Martha called out to him.

"Tom, you can come here and sit down. I'll give you a cup of tea. They will soon be back. You might want some peace, because soon it will be like a madhouse here." As Tom followed the two women into the kitchen he stopped in the door. The room was bigger and lighter then he remembered.

"You've been here before?" Tom startled and turned towards Martha. Did he say that out loud? Apparently he did…

"Yes, I have seen pictures of it. One of the candidates, Shacklebolt, wants to spend about 5% more of the Ministry's money on Britain's orphanage; he showed us pictures of several in great need of help." Martha hummed and smiled.

"Then that boy has my vote. Merlin knows that many of us need it. All the latest renovations are because of Harry. He has put some of his own money and gotten his friends to help contribute." Tom hummed and surveyed the room. On the right was an open kitchen with workbenches and a big double-stove. On the left were three long tables, each having ten or twelve chairs. Across from him were a wall with big windows and in them hung big stars that gave away a soft light. Martha handed him a cup of tea and motioned for one of the tables. Tom sat down and slowly sipped on the bitter drink. He startled when he felt a small hand tug on his robes. It was the girl from earlier.

"Are you here to adopt someone?"

"Hannah!" Martha scolded and the child shrank back.

"I'm sorry Tom I do-"

"It's okay Martha, I myself am an orphan, I know the yearning for family is big." Martha turned shocked eyes to him and then turned back to the food with Amy and Tom turned back to the small girl that was now fidgeting with her poor excuse of dress. It might have been red a while back but now it was brown with several small patches of other colors, since the dress had been mended time and time again.

"You're name is Hannah?" The girl looked up and then nodded, suddenly shy.

"Well my name is Tom, and I'm sorry Hannah but I am not here to adopt." He could see the girl's eyes dull a bit and she gave a quiet sigh. Voldemort watched Hannah for a few seconds and then gave the girl a gentle smile.

"But I can show you something cool?" She looked up again, her curiosity spiked. He pulled his wand out and pointed it towards his teacup. It rose a foot above the table and then formed into a small doll. Hannah laughed as the doll started to dance on the table. Tom smirked and turned his spoon into a male doll and soon the two were dancing around on the table while Hannah clapped her hands in delight. He took the small plate the cup had been standing on and transfigured it into a small radio and soon music was filtering through the kitchen. Tom then stood up. He turned towards Hannah and tapped his wand to her head. She watched amazed as her dress lengthen down to the floor and turned a soft purple and as her socks turned into silver shoes. When she looked up again Tom was standing there in a black tuxedo, holding his hand out.

"May I have this dance princess Hannah?" She giggled and held her hand out. Tom quickly picked her up and held one of her small arms out. Then they started to dance around the tables while Tom hummed softly to the music. Amy and Martha watched with fond smiles as Hannah giggled and sang along.

"Woah!" Tom spun around and winced when he spotted some of the children in the doorway. They were staring at him and Hannah with big eyes.

"Oh please mister, me too!"

"Yeah! I wanna pink dress, pleeeeease!" The girls rushed towards him, pleading with their voices and big eyes. Tom slowly sat Hannah down and took his wand out. Then with a swish he watched as the girls' clothes turned into dresses, each in a different color. Blue, pink, black, turquoise, gold, silver… On and on it went as more children came into the kitchen. Some of the boys begged for tuxedos while some, mostly the older boys and girls, just sat down with smiles as the younger ones started to dance around the tables. When the last girl was done up in her dark red dress Tom sat down and took a deep breath.

"Thank you." He startled and looked up as Harry sat down next to him. They both found their eyes traveling over to the children that was comparing dresses and dancing.

"It is my pleasure. As an orphan myself I know that a small thing like this will help them for many days." Harry turned towards him and smiled.

"It will help them for years." They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Harry spoke.

"It is sad really. Many of these kids have been here for years. All they yearn for is to find a family, to feel loved and needed. Many of them will probably stay here until they turn eighteen. Then they'll move out and try and earn their keep. Many of them send most of their salaries to us, because they know that we don't have much money. I send most of it back. I want them to spoil themselves, to use the money for other good things, like their future family.

"You are doing a good job Harry. When I grew up my orphanage wasn't even half as good as this. I hated it; I couldn't wait until I could move out. For what I have seen these kids loves you."

"I try, Martha tries, Amy and Dennis tries, but it's not enough. This made them all feel special." Tom could swear he felt his heart flutter when Harry turned his smile towards him. But he didn't get to say anything more because suddenly small hands pulled him from his chair. As he looked down he saw Hannah stand there, smiling up at him. He picked her up and started to spin around and as he heard Hannah's shrieks of laughter he felt content.

... Next day...

"You want to what?" Said a young blond-haired man.

"I want a change in my campaign." Tom sighed as he repeated himself, for the third time.

"Bu-bu-but Mr. Riddle, you have never done this before. You can't just months before the election change your most important standpoint. I mean you wanted to focus on smoothering out the financial differences in this country, but now you want to put focus on the orphanages?"

"Why not? It is a good idea."

"Hermione!"

"What? Mr. Shacklebolt has already started this discussion so we will win more votes if we also follow this. It is a good cause, people will be happy to spend their money on this, rather than developing ."

"Yes, but all the speeches I have prepared states nothing of this! I will have to rewrite all of them."

"Then do so Draco, I trust you."

"Mr. Riddle! It is not like I can just squeeze it in in the end, I will have to rewrite the whole speech. And you have… fifteen different speeches!"

"Don't worry Draco, Hermione and Neville will help you with this. Let me just call Neville."

"Yes Draco, Neville and I will he- wait, what?"

"Great, I count on you three to solve this until tomorrow. Goodbye." Tom smirked as he watched them walk out, too stunned to protest. Some had scoffed when he had hired mostly young people. People with little experience and not "a lot of knowledge." Oh how wrong they had been. When Tom recruited Hermione some had sneered at her muggle parents, but this young witch had proved all wrong. She was her generation's smartest witch with a wicked tongue. Not many could beat her in a debate. Draco too was very smart, but he also had many connections thanks to his family. The Malfoy family being one of the wealthiest and most powerful magical families in Britain. Neville was a humble man who worked mostly in the shadows. As a young boy he had been short, plumb and shy, the laughing stock of the pureblood scoiety, but now at twenty-six he had grown up into a man few dared to cross. At 6'4'' with short dark hair, dark eyes and some stubble on his cheek women flocked around him. Neville could find out anything about anyone, just give him a name. Sometimes he didn't even need that. There were many more extraordinary people in his crew, but these three were the best. Tom walked over to his fireplace and stuck his head in it.

"Longbottom's residence." He waited for a couple of seconds and just as he was going to pick some flewpowder up a head appeared.

"Mr. Riddle?"

"Good day Neville, I know it is your day off but-"

"Say no more Mr. Riddle." Tom stepped back and seconds later the tall, dark haired male stepped out from the fireplace.

"Got a job Mr. Riddle?"

"Yes I have. Can you check up a Harry Potter, working at-"

"Wool's Orphanage. Twenty-six years old, single no children. Lives in Diagon Alley with his friend Ronald Weasley, captain of London Lasers. Parents are James and Lily Potter, both descended, adoptive parents Godfather Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." Tom only stared at Neville surprised.

"You know him?"

"I do Mr. Riddle. What business do you have with him?"

"I met him yesterday, and followed him to Wool's Orphanage."

"Ah, that is why you want to change your campaign?" Tom smirked and sat down in his chair.

"Wasn't today your day off? How can you possible know that?" Neville smirked in return.

"My ears never take a day off Mr. Riddle."

And that was why Tom simply loved to have a man like Neville on his side.

AN: Hi Everyone, long time no see. Sorry about that. But while I've been away I have been writing on this story and my other ones too. This is just the first chapter, or a prolouge, I want to see if there is any interest in this before I dedicate myself to this. I have other stories too, Calalith's legacy, that I will complete, sorry that I have been gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. I am only using J.K Rowling's amazing work for my own pleasure.

Warnings: This is an AU-story, it will not really follow the books. Tom (Voldemort) will be a "good guy". Mostly. His looks will be as a teenager, only older. Tall, dark and handsome.

It will be some violence.

Rating: M, because I'm paranoid.

Pairing: UNDECIDED. Don't know if it will be slash or het.

Chapter 2 - plans

Harry sighed as he came home after a day at the orphanage. Once again he and Dennis had spent a couple of hours to try and fix one of the bathrooms. The girls had one they shared and the boys had one. Luckily it was their staff/guest bathroom that had started leaking. Harry frowned and wished for the hundreds of times that he could just blow the building up and then build it up from scratch. Give these kids a good home. He sat down on his and Ron's couch and looked around in their apartment. The cozy renovated attic had two bedrooms with their own bathrooms, living room, kitchen, extra bathroom and a study. Harry, Ron and their friends had fixed much themselves after buying the attic. Now it looked like a real apartment. Some magazines were scattered on and around their coffee table and some dirty dishes were there too and Harry noticed that dust had started to gather. They would have to clean up when Ron came back from France. He was there on a training-camp, together with some other teams. As captain of the London Lasers Ron had a very busy schedule, but he tried to be home at least one day a week.

A loud hoot made Harry look up and smile. "Hi Hedwig, back from your hunt?" The white owl bobbed her head and then swooped down from the beam she had been sitting on, landing on Harry's shoulder. Harry gave her stomach a good scratch, which made the owl cluck happily. That owl had been with him since his eleventh birthday and didn't show any tiredness, and no intention of slowing down. Harry laughed and then stood up. He took out some training clothes and quickly changed. After locking his door he started running down Diagon Alley. He greeted shop-owners and other people he knew as he kept running. Running was a way for him to wind down, to truly relax. He loved his job; he had never regret taking it after graduating from Hogwarts. Even if several teachers and his adopted parents a.k.a mother hen Sirius and papa Remus had been surprised. While Harry's grades hadn't been great they had still been good enough for him to comfortable be able to choose his line of work. But when Harry had been tipped by Colin Creevey about a job at an orphanage he had jumped at the chance. And a couple of years later Dennis, Colin's little brother, joined him. At first Harry was afraid that Dennis would act like the star struck boy he had been at school, but Dennis had grown up and they soon became friends.

As Harry was running he could relax, he didn't have to think about how they were supposed to get enough money, how they could not afford to hire a repair-man and how they were supposed to afford all the things to Hogwarts the four children that was starting next fall needed. Usually they were happy to have hand me downs, but Harry knew that some books and cauldrons would not last another year.

"Harry!" Harry stopped as he heard a female voice calling after him.

"Hermione, hi." One of his best friends smiled as she approached him. She gave him a quick hug.

"Out for your daily jog?"

"Yes, are you coming from work?" Harry looked at the big bag almost overfull with books and papers.

"Yes. I'm going to take a quick bath and then work with Draco for tomorrow. I love that Mr. Riddle trust us to handle all he gives us, but sometimes I don't think he even knows that we want to have our own lives as well." Hermione sighed but Harry knew she was happy. At school Hermione had been thirsty for knowledge; to research something she didn't understand was something she loved. Her work as a secretary and debater for Mr. Riddle, one of the politicians aiming for the spot as Minister of Magic, was all she could ever have hoped for. Sure she worked with Draco, one of their sworn enemies, but even that didn't bother her. They had all grown up and could at least be civil with each other.

"Well then, do not let me hold you here then, you better hurry home before Draco comes."

"Actually I was hoping you could come over too Harry."

"Me?" Harry stared surprised at Hermione.

"Yes, you see Mr. Riddle wants a change in his campaign and I would like to hear about it from someone experienced."

"Huh?"

"Mr. Riddle want to focus on orphanages in Britain and I want to know what you want, I realize that every orphanage isn't exactly the same but I think that after all the stories you have told me I think that you would happily gives us some input, right?" Hermione smirked in her head when she saw Harry's eyes lit up.

"Of course!" Hermione almost jumped away when Harry shouted.

"I'll just go home and shower, change and-" Hermione's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Harry, slow down. Draco's coming at eight, you can come then too." She then turned away and started walking towards her own apartment. But then she stopped and threw a glance over her shoulder.

"And stop by at Sirius and Remus; take a bottle of wine with you."

Harry saluted her and then turned to run back to his apartment. After a quick but thorough shower he cast a drying spell on his hair, left a not if Ron came back early and then used the floo to get to his godfathers' place. He looked at the big clock in the room and smiled when he realized that he had some time before he had to be over at Hermiones'.

As he looked around the room he spotted a picture of his eight-nine years old self, playing Quidditch with Sirius while Remus was sitting to the side, reading a book. Sirius and Remus had been there for him since his parents were killed when he was only a baby. Sirius being his official godfather took custody of him, but he wouldn't have made it this far without his friend Remus, who was the calm and collected of them. The two of them and Harry's father had been best friends, together with a fourth man, Peter Pettigrew. The same man who had killed his parents. Harry frowned as he thought about it. Peter had been in love, madly so, with Lily, his mother. Peter had been jealous when Lily chose his father James. And that jealousy had made him kill first James and then Lily as she refused to let him get to Harry. Before Peter could kill him Sirius and Remus had arrived as they were invited to dinner that night. They had killed Peter and taken Harry in. After showing the Ministry his memories Sirius hadn't been taken to trial, as a much respected Auror Sirius had been let free with a minor fine, which he easily paid. Together Sirius and Remus had raised Harry as a son. For fifteen years they had danced around each other claiming to be best friends, until Harry, Hermione and Ron had set them up on a blind date, with each other. After that they had been together as a couple.

"Sirius? Remus?"

"In the kitchen cub." Harry followed Remus' voice into the kitchen and smiled when he saw Remus.

"Where is Sirius?"

"Upstairs, you would think that a big, bad, ancient Lord could handle a cold, but no." Harry snorted and then sat down at the table, watching Remus stir in a big pot.

"So, why this surprise visit? Not that I complain." Harry smiled as Remus left the pot, the ladle still stirring. "Can't a son visit his parents as he like? I'm hurt." Remus rolled his eyes as he sat down across Harry and waved his wand, making tea and cookies appear on the table.

"I know you. I have changed your diapers, clean up your messes and taught you the puppy-eyes. Try again." Harry pouted but then smiled.

"I'm on my way to Hermione, she is working on a new campaign for Mr. Riddle, and she wanted my help." Remus raised an eyebrow. "Are you allowed to tell me this?"

Harry shrugged. "Don't know but I haven't said what I supposed to help with yet. She just wanted me to bring a bottle from your cellar. She knows you have the good stuff."

Remus snorted again and then stood up. He opened a door in the kitchen and turned towards Harry. Harry stood up too and then followed Remus down in the cellar. Together they searched for a good bottle and then went back up. In the kitchen they found Sirius sitting in his pajamas, leaning over the table. He had a blanket over his shoulder, and was slurping up some soup from a bowl.

"Sirius." Remus growled and then yanked out a spoon. He held it out to Sirius who looked unimpressed.

"Feed me, please?"

Remus sighed and then sat down next to the man, dipped the spoon in the soup and then held it out to Sirius. "I love you." Remus rolled his eyes and shoved the spoon into Sirius mouth.

"Hi Sirius." The older male just grunted in greeting as he swallowed, making Harry roll his eyes.

"Bye Sirius. Remus, thank you for the wine." As he was walking to the floo he heard Sirius complain about wine-stealing godsons who didn't visit anymore. Harry snorted and as he walked into the fireplace made a promise to visit in the next couple of days. As he stepped out into Hermione's apartment he spotted Draco already sitting on the couch, with hoards of papers, books and folders spread on the coffee table.

"Hi Malfoy."

"Potter." Even though they had buried their battle axe and could "hang out" like adults, they still called each other by their last name. After all, they didn't want to feel to close.

"I hope you're not fighting." Both turned towards the door into the kitchen where Hermione was standing, stirring in pots.

"No."

"Of course not." Harry sat down next to Draco and they ignored Hermione's eyes.

"So Malfoy, what do you need my help for? Hermione only mentioned orphanages."

"Yes, Mr. Riddle wants a change in his campaign and wants to put focus on restoring and refunding orphanages. He realized that it is important to make the people happy and for them to feel like their money is making a difference in the country."

"So basically, he is using people's conscience to gain power?" Harry frowned and stared at Draco.

"No, apparently he visited an orphanage in town, which made him realize that-"

"Wrong, Neville told me that Mr. Riddle is an orphan and when he visited an orphanage he saw how much better it had become. But that it was still a disaster, that made him think about all orphanages in this country and the children not getting a honest chance to a good life."

Harry turned towards Hermione who came walking, levitating three plates and three wine-glasses behind her. Draco moved some papers and Hermione lowered the plates and put the glasses in front of Harry who poured the wine. He handed Hermione a glass, then Draco one before taking his own.

"Well then. Food first, then research." He raised his glass in a toast and three glasses clinked together.

…One hour later…

"I'm telling you Malfoy, with that kind of budget you won't be able to help! You have to at least double it!"

"Oh really Potter? And money grows on trees? In that case, show me your garden!"

Hermione tried, she really tried, but it was too much and she started laughing, making Harry and Draco stop their fight and turn towards her.

"What's so funny Hermione?"

"Yes do tell Granger."

Hermione just kept laughing.

"What did I miss?" All three in the room turned and watched as a dark-haired man stepped out from a floo.

"Neville." Hermione smiled and stood up, kissing his cheek as Neville walked up to them. He returned the kiss and then sat down, pulling Hermione close to his side as she joined him. Their relationship had been a surprise to everyone but Harry and Ron. The out-spoken bookworm and the quite shy pureblood. Their relationship had started after school. At twenty Hermione had just finished with her schooling and was looking for a job while Neville was still studying. They had met again on a small gathering, a gala for the hospital St. Mungos. Neville had described it as seeing an angel floating through the room. He had walked up to the angel to introduce himself when she turned around and he realized who she was. Two hours later they were still talking so Neville had taken some of his Gryffiondor-courage and asked Hermione out for brunch the day after. She accepted and after that they had been inseparable. Neville grandmother and Hermione's mother were scandalized that Neville still hadn't put a ring on Hermione's finger.

"So, what did Boss want?" Neville chuckled as Draco tried, rather unsuccessfully, to sound casual about it.

"He wanted some information."

"About?"

"His new train of thought." Draco glared at Neville who lifted an eyebrow.

"I liked you better when you were thirteen." Neville laughed as Hermione smacked Draco's head.

"Shall we get back to the important stuff?"

All three turned towards Harry who was standing before them, arms crossed. They smiled at him and nodded.


End file.
